Tic Tac Toe
by ournoisyhearts
Summary: I didn't know this game could go on for so long. AU; Nitchie.


Title: Tic Tac Toe

Summary: I didn't know this game could go on for so long. AU; NateMitchie.

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned Camp Rock?

xXx

"This seriously _sucks._" Mitchie groaned loudly as the crackly sound of the Denver Airport Intercom erupted through the deserted building. **All flights heading out of Denver past 10 PM have been canceled. We are sorry for the inconvenience, **the voice screeched. Mitchie groaned again and threw her head into her hands, causing her brown tousled hair to fall over her face. I desperately refrained from reaching out and running my fingers through it, just to get a feeling of what it would be like. To get to be with Mitchie…I sighed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll catch the next flight out in the morning," I re-assured, but wasn't too happy myself. We'd been sitting in the empty airport for five hours, and now we had to wait it out through the night. A couple of people who also has red-eye flights were scattered across the waiting area, looking just as exhausted and desperate as us. I briefly remembered that our parents were waiting for us at home, but thought nothing of it. My dad wouldn't mind, and Connie wasn't even my real mom, so what difference did it make?

"Nate, I wanna go home." She buried her face into my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso, hugging me tightly. I loved having a little sister. It made me feel important. I hesitated a second before stroking her hair softly, marveling at the easy, gentle shine it had. I could feel Mitchie's tears soaking through my shirt, so I lifted her chin up in my hand and wiped them away with the other. She smiled appreciatively at me, but still looked absolutely awful. I grabbed my hoodie off the seat next to me and tossed it to her, and she pulled it over her head gratefully. It was three sizes too big, but she still looked beautiful. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate, and everytime I looked into them, I almost melted. Her lips were soft and pink, so rich that I could hardly believe she was real. Her hair was long and wavy, and fell just past her shoulder, framing her face. Even now, with dark circles under her eyes and having not brushed her hair in a day, I felt that warm, buttery feeling you get when you know you've found the one person whom you love with all of you heart. I _know _I love Mitchie Torres. That, I've known ever since the first day I saw her, when my dad met Connie at the grocery store back home in Illinois. Mitchie Torres, my step sister. My friend. My something more.

She rested her head on my chest again, this time laying across the seat. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and she reached for my hand, lacing her fingers through mine. We just sat like that for awhile, with her body against mine. I have to admit, I was loving every second of it, even if it was just a typical brother-sister moment. To me, it was something much, much more big. It was the beginning of something- and I wasn't exactly sure what- that would be amazing. I could feel it.

After awhile, Mitchie sat up and turned around to look at me. She seemed more calm and rested now, and I smiled at how much happier she looked. She glanced at me quizzically, and I wiped the goofy smile off my face and helped her stand up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She grabbed my hand and dragged me forward, causing me to lose my balance and stumble. She giggled and helped me stand up, then continued ahead. I raced to catch up.

"Mitch, our bags! Where are you going?" I cried and she ran faster. When I finally caught up, I leaned over, my breath coming out in short gaspy breaths. Mitchie lead me over to a closed up restaurant, and I gave her a questioning look as she motioned toward the counter. I heard her sigh before she hopped up and over the counter, and went under as if to search for something. My eyes darted around frantically, hoping that we were doing wouldn't get us in trouble. There was nobody around, so I breathed in relief as Mitchie popped back up and tossed me a pen and some paper before coming back over the counter to me.

"Chill, Nate. There's nobody here." She grabbed my hand and we walked over to an empty table and sat down. "Give me the paper," she commanded.

I handed her the pad of paper and the blue pen and waited as she scribbled something down. Then she tossed the pad back on the table and I looked to see what she had drawn. It was like a tic-tac-toe board, but about five times the size. There were squares all over the page, and just staring at it made me dizzy. I took hold of the pen and wrote down an 'X' in one of the squares.

"What the heck is this?" I asked, handing back the pen and paper. She just laughed and put down an 'O' before passing it back to me. We continued on like that, X, O, X, O, until hours later, the board was filled and neither of us had won. Mitchie wrote down a final 'O' and we both stepped back to admire our work.

"Pretty cool, right?" Mitchie said in awe. I just stared, my eyes glued to the paper. Her O's had been written in the shape of a heart, and my breath caught in my throat as I stared at the figure. With the heart in the center and my symbols filling the outside, the paper look like less of a game and more like a work of art. It was wonderful.

"I didn't know a game like this could go on for so long," I whispered. Mitchie just giggled.

"Oh, Natey," she sighed and stepped closer to me. I froze in mid-thought. What was she-

Suddenly, she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me softly on the cheek. I held back my cry of pain. It was such a sister-like thing to do. But still, my entire body shuddered when her lips pressed against my cold skin. Sparks jolted down to my toes, and I couldn't take it anymore. I cupped her face in my hand and pulled her face to meet mine, and did it. Right then and there. I kissed Mitchie Torres. She seemed frozen in surprise, her eyes wide open and alert. I just kept my lips against hers, and finally, she seemed to figure out what I was doing. She pulled away in panic, her entire body shaking.

"Why did you do that?" She hissed, her voice more confused than anything. I pressed two fingers to my lips, which were still trembling from the impact. She hadn't wanted it, which I knew. I was just too afraid to admit it. I shook my head sadly and stuffed my hands in my pockets before turning around and heading back to where our bags were. I could feel her sorry gaze on my back, but I kept walking. Right foot, left foot, right foot. I struggled to contain my composture as I scuffled along the walkway, knowing I'd screwed up BIG TIME. Suddenly, her voice echoed back from behind me.

"Nate," she choked out. I turned around and she running towards me, running as fast as she could, until she reached where I was standing and leapt into my arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. I held her close, savoring the smell of her creamy skin and the feel of her arms around my neck. I set her down and abruptly knew that now, it was the right time. I put one hand firmly behind her head and the other on her waist and grabbed her, pulling her close until our lips were inches away from each other. Her breath was coming out in short huffs as I closed the space between our faces and kissed her, as hard and as passionately as I had been wanting to do all of this time. She closed her eyes and kissed me back, entwining her fingers in my curly brown hair. I kissed her forcefully, holding her body against mine until she pulled away for air. I pressed my forehead against hers, and she smiled up at me softly.

"Was it okay?" I asked, stroking her cheek gently. She just took my hand and intertwined our fingers, grinning.

"It was more than okay," she whispered, "it was amazing."

xXx

A/N: That was my second one-shot! I am proud of it. Nitchie is so cute; I hope you liked this! Review please!


End file.
